implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Carolingian Gunpowder)
8th Century 771: '''Charlemagne decided not to move to Aachen, Pope Stephen III, decided to create a sanctuary line to preserve romance language enough, King Carloman I dies, leaving his brother, Charlemagne sole ruler of now reunified Frankish Kingdom, Geberga flees to court of Pavia, Desiderius, furious at Charlemagne, plans a puntitive campaign against Franks and Rome. '''772: '''Vergilius of Salzburg and Adelberger learns to how to do a thunder cannon with ingredients and instructions accidentally drops a candle into pulverized charcoal, which injures him severely and died 5 days later, only Adelberger survived, King Desiderius of Lombards enraged by the repudation of Charlemagne, Emperor Charlemagne leads a Frankish expedition from the Middle Rhine into disputed territory lost by the Franks, Saxon Wars had begun, Charlemagne has more mercenaries and destroying the Irminsul near Paderborn. '''773: The scribe of Adelberger and Vergilius brings both discovery to the rest of the scientific community in Paris, It attracts the attention of local Frankish army and the word of potential military uses spread across the Empire, Until it reaches the ears of Emperor Charlemagne, the Cannon is brought before the Emperor Charlemagne's court to demonstrate its power and military potential, Charlemagne told them to use against Saxons and Lombards, Emperor orders it to be produced all over the empire and to be added to its Frankish armies, legions and mercenaries, Saxon Rebellion, broke out, led by Widulkind, the Cannon sees it's first military use against Saxons and Lombards on the both frontier, Although not particularly accurate its main use comes as a shock weapon and after experiencing casualties the entire Lombardy and Saxony are taken over by the Franks. '774: '''With Frankish armies and mercenaries equipped with cannons, Charlemagne successfully campaign against pagans and Islamic Iberians winning outstanding victories with combinations of the armies, mercenaries superiority and the shock use of cannon and muskets. The Muslim Iberians and pagans flee from what they call "fierce death" and the Saxon Rebellion is putting down, Widulkind is imprisoned. '''775: '''A Frankish and Greek scientist in Amalfi invents the earliest version of the Arquebus and Muskets, and it is the first portable firearm. It is kept a secret but eventually it reaches the ears of Charlemagne, who wishes to use it in his armies including Roland and Widulkind also Ogier after Widulkind converted to Christianity, but it keeps secret from his realm. '''776: '''Emperor Charlemagne mandates that every forts be equipped with cannon and in some cases the new Arquebus and Muskets, German scientist and innovators invented a printing before they reaches to ear of Emperor Charlemagne, Charlemagne mandated printing and also Polymaths and mechanical engineering, Italian astronomer began to measure the solar system, Byzantine Emperor Constantine VI awarded new observatory and greek-fire ships to Charlemagne. '''777: '''Emperor Charlemagne implemented and mandated reforms, such as creation of Bureau of Astronomy and Science, Bureau of Economy and Finance, Bureau of Religion and others, He accidentally invents compass, He focus on Science and Technology even Warfare and Rulership. '''778: '''Many People know that Emperor Charlemagne are now most respected ruler, they promote him as a best respected ruler, but many people want to return to Roman Empire in the west back. '''779: '''Clock towers are everywhere, but it's mandated by Pope and Emperor Charlemagne, Frankish scientist invented quilling-wheel and wrote the mechanical belt-drive, and introduced instructions on making clothes and others, increasing focus on civil engineering among the nobles to plan on improvement in the entire empire. '''780: 'Bulgaria annexes Moldavia, Slavic tribes are growing and crushing the Magyars, Silk Road are extended to Rome and Paris (imperial capital), In China and Japan, Chinese and Japanese alchemist invented the Gunpowder, Compass, Papermaking and Printing, Frankish scientist accidentally invented photography. '''781: '''Byzantine Emperor gave a gift from Charlemagne, trading with cannons, muskets and arquebus, Frankish blacksmith invented first supergun under heavy called "Great Carolingian Bombard" which is used to launch attacks against enemies, He spends time Pope Adrian, Pope and Byzantine Emperor to had plans to rebuilt and rehabilitate Rome, construction of Grand Imperial Senate in Paris. '''782-796: '''Charlemagne has more plans to build Castle, Reconstruct and Rehabilitate some buildings in Rome, leading to beginning of Golden Age of Frankish Empire, he continued to turn attention and marauding against Muslims in Iberia, Asturia becomes Leon but it annexed into Frankish Kingdom, Taghlibild Sultanate (Sultanate of Sindhi) began to rapidly expand, Bolghar Khaganate expanded into parts of Volga Bulgaria, Uyghur Khaghanate began to expanded, causing Khagans or Khans to drive out to settle the territory, Pala Kingdom becomes Pala Empire, in response Rashtrakutas had form an Empire to compete with Pala, Emperor Charlemagne began to launch campaign to make Arborites, Oborites, Moravians and Bohemians to become tributary state, while Both are Christianized, Two Croatian kingdoms were Christianized and unified into Kingdom of Croatia, Franks launched war against Avars, Category:Carolingian Gunpowder